Beast of Legend Book V: Power of the Thunderbird
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Beast of Legend- Book IV: Strenght Of The Griffin. Well folks! This is it! Fire and friends are back and ready to throw down! Can our heroes pull off another win or will their enemies actually win one? Only one way to find out!
1. Thunderbird Captured!

_**Beast of Legend**_

_**Book Five**_

_**Power of the Thunderbird**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to my _Beast of Legend, Book Four: Strenght of the Griffin_ story... If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**By the way, the girls have their _New Power_ look.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

We start our story a week after our heroes have found and earned the powers of the Griffin. It's night, at Shell Beach, where our heroes have set up camp for the night, while having a cookout as well.

"I still can't believve that your parents allowed you all to do this with us.", Angelo said as he and the other guys were setting up the large group tent the girls were sharing.

"Oh they didn't mind when your uncle said he'd be there as well.", Irma said. "Otherwise, this wouldn't be happening."

"Well, we're here and can do what we plan on doing.", Taranee said.

"Do you think it'll work?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, it did say that we had to find the Griffin first.", Matt said.

"How can we forget?", Stephen said as he and the others began thinking back to when they tried to find the Thunderbird.

_Flashback a week ago..._

"Okay, guys.", Will said as they all sat in a circle. "Let's hope this works."

"If it doesn't, at least we tried.", Angelo said.

Will then called forth the Heart of Kandrakar and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes and began to focus on the Thunderbird. But there was a problem. She had no idea what it looked like! But that didn't stop her from trying.

'Show me where the Thunderbird is.', Will thought to herself as she focused her power.

At first she saw nothing. But then an image began to show in her head. But all she could see was a shadow of the image. But it was of a bird flying through the air. But then she heard a voice.

'Now is not the time to find me, child.', a male voice said to Will in her mind. 'Seek out the Griffin, before you begin your seach for me.'

Suddenly, the connetion was cut! Will opened her eyes to see the others looking just as surprised as she was.

"Did you all see and hear that too?", Will asked.

The seven of them only nodded.

"That was kind of intense.", Stephen said.

"But it made it's message clear.", Taranee said. "We have to find the Griffin before we go after the Thunderbird."

_End Flashback_

"That was a bit weird being connected like that.", Eric said.

"You're telling me.", Angelo said. "I felt a bit vunerable while we were trying to find the Thunderbird."

"But if we're going to find the Thunderbird, we have to do that again.", Taranee explained.

"Well, if we're going to do this, can't we at least go to Kandrakar to do it?", Cornelia asked. "It'll be safer just in case if Fire and his friends are looking for us."

"And why would they be doing that?", Peter asked.

"Well, maybe they might try and use Will to lure the Thunderbird out the same way they used Taranee to lure out the Phoenix.", Cornelia figured.

Everyone then looked at Will, who saw this and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"If it happens, then maybe I can convince the Thunderbird to give us some of it's power.", Will replied.

"As crazy as that sounds, it makes sense.", Stephen said.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that.", Matt said.

Suddenly, Irma's stomach began to growl.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!", Irma said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Then you're in luck.", Angelo said. "Cause I think Uncle John is finished grilling."

"And you'd be right.", John said. "Come and get it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Irma said as she ran up to the portable table the food was on.

"Doesn't take much to make her happy.", Peter said. "Does it?"

"Nope.", the other girls said as they all made their way to table to eat.

Meanwhile, in the Grand Canyon, Fire along with Earth, and Energy were busy chasing down the Thunderbird, who was giving them a run for their money!

"Blasted bird!", Fire said as he fired a fireball at the Thunderbird, who dodged it easily. "Who knew it would be this hard to try and catch it?"

"Calm yourself, my friend!", Energy said. "It can't keep this up forever!"

"Besides. This is far from over!", Earth said as she sent some boulders flying at the Thunderbird.

But the Thunderbird quickly spun around and smacked the boulders away with it's powerful wings and continued flying away from them.

"Such power!", Energy said with a smile. "I shall enjoy taking some of your power!"

'You'll have to do better than what you're doing, young one!', the Thunderbird said telepathiclly with a laugh.

"Funny you should mention that!", Fire said. "Now Water and Air!"

'What?', the Thunderbird questioned.

Suddenly, Air and Water appeared from out of nowhere and landed on the back of the Thunderbird.

"Hello, you overgrown buzzard!", Air joked. "It's time to land!"

Water and Air then combined their powers to freeze the Thunderbird's wings. Feeling the cold in his wings, the Thunderbird quickly folded it's wings before they were to cold to move. Once he did, he began to fall to the ground, with Water and Air in tow. But the Thunderbird thought quickly as he put up a forcefield around him, Water and Air to protect them from the impact of the fall. Once he landed, the Thuderbird dropped the forcefield allowing Water and Air to jump off his back. Just then, Fire, Earth, and Energy landed next to them.

"Nice work, you two.", Fire said to Water and Air. "Now we have the mighty Thunderbird!"

"And soon Energy will have some of it's power!", Earth said.

"And with that power, we can go after the other Beast of Legend!", Water added. "And we'll get some of their powers as well!"

"And then we can take over Erutana!", Air said with glee.

"You are truly as magnifisent creature!", Energy said as she gently petted the Thunderbird. "I cannot wait to get some of your power!"

'You foolish child!', the Thunderbird said with a laugh. 'Do you honestly think I'd give you some of my power just like that? I only give my power to those that are worthy!'

"I believe we've proven our worth by capturing you!", Earth said.

'Aah! But there are two that are just as worthy of my powers!', the Thunderbird said.

"Please don't tell it who I think it is.", Air said.

"Those Guardians!", Water yell in fustration. "It's always the Guardians and their allies!"

"No.", Energy said. "Not all of them. Just the red-head and her boyfriend!"

"Something has to be done about them!", Fire said.

"But what?", Earth questioned. "Sooner or later they'll find us and fight us just to free the Thunderbird!"

"And then they'll get some of it's powers!", Air whined.

"And we'll have nothing!", Fire said.

Suddenly, they heard the Thunderbird laughing. Hearing that didn't make them feel any better.

"And what's so funny?", Water snapped.

'You five are!', the Thunderbird said. 'If you want some of my power, then prove it that you are worthy!'

"And how do we do that?", Energy asked.

'Simple.', the Thunderbird said. 'Here's what you do.'

Back on Shell Beach, the girls were sitting with their boyfriends around a campfire, that Angelo started, and were making s'mors. John Vanders was in his tent sleeping.

"One more please.", Irma said after eating another s'mor.

"That's your tenth one, Irma.", Cornelia said with a grin. "Me thinks you've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough, Corny.", Irma said with a goofy grin.

"She so has a sugar high.", Taranee whispered to Will, who giggle along with her friend.

"Well, she did eat two chocolate bars before we started making s'mors.", Will said with a grin. "That along with the ten s'mors would cause a sugar high."

"Sorry, Irma.", Angelo said as he and Matt were toasting the last four marshmallows. "But the last four s'mors are for Taranee, Will, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. They only had two s'mors, while you downed ten of them."

"Besides. You're on a bit of a sugar high.", Matt pointed out grinning.

"I can handle my sugar!", Irma said before falling backwards getting a laugh out of the others.

"And to think. She has the powers that I should have.", cane a familiar voice that got everyone's attention.

They all looked to where the voice came from to see a familiar Asian looking boy in the blue cloak with blue hair and eyes!

"Water!", Stephen said as he and the others jumped up.

"Yes, Water.", Water said with a smirk. "And I'm not alone!"

Suddenly, Fire, Air, and Earth landed next to Water.

"I see four of you.", Will said. "Where's your other friend we've heard about?"

Suddenly, an Africn-American looking female in a white cloak with white hair and gray eyes quickly landed behind Will and Matt surprising them all.

"The name's Energy!", Energy said with a smirk as she grabbed Will and Matt's shoulders. "And you two are coming with us!"

Energy then teleported away with Will and Matt in tow!

"Will!", Taranee yelled.

"Matt!", Peter yelled.

"Looks like we got what we came for.", Fire said with a smile. "So long suckers!"

Before the other could do anything Fire, Air, Water, and Earth teleported away leaving some shocked teens. But it didn't take long for them to gain their focus.

"Okay. We need to find Will and Matt!", Cornelia said.

"Question is, where are they?", Eric questioned.

"Can you contact Will telepathiclly, Taranee?", Hay Lin asked.

"I'm trying now.", Taranee said. "It's faint. Really faint! I don't even know which direction she's in!"

"Which means that they're really far away.", Angelo said.

Just then John Vanders walked up to them.

"What's going on?", John asked. "I woke up to some yelling."

"Will and Matt have been captured!", Angelo said.

"What?", John questioned. "When?"

"A few minutes agoe.", Peter said. "Taranee can sense her, but it's real faint."

"Maybe if I use my scrying powers, I can get some kind of clue as to where she and Matt are.", Irma said as she sat in the lotus position.

Everyone watched as Irma called for a small thing of water from the ocean and formed it into a ball in front of her. Irma then focused her powers and looked at the ball of water and touched it. Once she did this, the ball began to glow. As it glowed, Irma looked to see a rock formation she knew all to well from some books she read on places she wanted to go see when she got older. Once she knew what it was she let the water fall to the sand.

"The Grand Canyon!", Irma said getting to her feet. "They're in the Grand Canyon!"

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "That is far!"

"It'll take to long to for you all to fly there.", John said.

"Our best bet it to teleport there.", Cornelia figured.

"If we focus on Will and Matt, we may be able to teleport close enough to them.", Taranee said.

"Let's do it!", Peter said. "But first, I think we better transform."

"Couldn't agree more.", Angelo said as he along with the other guys raised their wristbands in front of them.

"Water!", Irma said transforming into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said transforming into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said transforming into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said transforming into her Guardian form.

The girls then raised their wristbands in front of them like the guys.

"Legend Form!", all eight of them said.

"Waves of the Leviathan!", Irma and Peter said.

"Flames of the Phoenix!", Taranee and Angelo said.

"Strenght of the Griffin!", Cornelia and Stephen said.

"The Winds of Pegasus!", Hay Lin and Eric said.

Just then Irma and Peter's wristbands glowed blue as they were covered in balls of water, while Taranee and Angelo's wristbands glowed red as a ball of fire covered them. Then, Hay Lin and Eric's wristbands glowed voilet as a funnel of air formed around them, and Cornelia and Stephen's wristband's glowed green as the sand around then spun up around them. Seconds later, the elements that surrounded them, dropped showing them in their Legend forms. They then formed a circle and held hands as they foucused on Will and Matt. Once they did that, they foucused their powers and teleported away.

"Good luck, kids.", John said looking up at the sky. "Watch out for them , Lord. And bring them back safe and sound."

**A/N: First chapter and things are heating up! Why did Fire and company nab Will and Matt? Does it have something to do with whatever it was the Thunderbird told them? And will the others be able to teleport to where Will and Matt are? All this will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	2. A Challenge Of Power!

_**Chapter 2:**_

Back in the Grand Canyon, the Thunderbird, who's wings were still frozen, was laying in the same spot he crashed in waiting for Fire and his friends to return.

'They should be back soon.', he said as he laid there.

Suddenly, Energy teleported next to him with Will and Matt in tow. She then pushed them both forward and onto the ground. A few seconds later, Fire, Air, Water, and Earth teleported around the couple, keeping them from running away. Will and Matt quickly got to their feet and were back to back giving each other the cover they needed.

"This is pretty bold of you five!", Matt said. "Kidnapping us in front of our friends the way you did!"

"Yeah!", Will said with a smirk. "You know that their already on their way here to rescue us!"

"We know.", Fire said. "But not even they will be able to help you now!"

"What are you talking about?", Will asked.

"I, Energy, challenge you, Keeper of the Heart, to a duel of power!", Energy said as she pointed to Will.

Both Will and Matt were a bit confused at what Energy just said. Suddenly, they heard some laughter. They turned to see a bird that was bigger than a bus laughing.

"Is that the Thnderbird?", Matt questioned.

'Indeed I am, my boy!', the Thunderbird said telepathiclly as he began to glow with energy surprising them all.

Once the glow faded, the Thunderbird stood to it's feet and flapped it's wings a little.

"He can fly again!", Earth yelled.

"Water! Air! Freeze it's wings again!", Fire ordered.

'Relax, boy!', the Thunderbird said with a grin. 'I will keep my word to you. You have nothing to fear.'

"What word?", Will questioned.

'Here's the deal, kiddo.', the Thunderbird said. 'If you accept the challange, you and Energy here will fight one on one for the right to wield some of my power. Now no matter who wins, young Matt will still get some of my power.'

"That's good to hear.", Will said.

'But here's the fun part.', the Thunderbird said. 'If you win, you shall also get some of my power.'

"And if I lose, Energy will get it.", Will said figuring things out.

'There's more.', the Thunderbird said. 'If you lose, not only will Energy get some of my power, but your fellow Guardians will have to give up their Legend Power to Energy and her friends.'

"What?", Will and Matt questioned in shock.

"You heard him!", Air said in a mocking tone. "You lose, we get your friends' powers!"

"But your male friends get to keep their powers.", Earth said.

'It is quite a fair deal.', the Thunderbird said. 'After all, I'm the one who suggested it to Energy.'

"Of course you could turn down the challenge and prove that you're unworthy of the Thunderbird's power.", Fire said with a smirk.

"But I can't make a decidsion that will affect my friends with out them being here to talk to them about it!", Will said. "It wouldn't be right!"

"So, you're turning down the challenge?", Water questioned.

"Please let my friends get here before I make my decidsion!", Will pleaded with the Thunderbird. "I want them to know what's at stake before I do anything!"

'I'm sorry, but you must make you choice now.', the Thunderbird said.

"So, what will it be, Keeper?", Energy asked. "Will you fight me?"

"Or will you turn tail and run?", Fire questioned with a smirk as his friends laughed.

_Moments earlier..._

"Well, we're at the Grand Canyon.", Peter said.

"But there's no Will and Matt.", Hay Lin said.

"Or Fire and his friends.", Irma added.

"But they are in the area!", Taranee said.

"Where are they?", Angelo asked.

"We know how to find out.", Cornelia said looking towards Stephen and Angelo who nodded in agreement.

The three of them knelt down on one knee and pressed their hands on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?", Eric asked.

"Seeing where Will and Matt are through the earth.", Stephen said.

"As long as they're on the ground, we can find them.", Angelo said.

"I almost forgot that you were a GD.", Irma said.

"GD?", Peter questioned.

"Guardian's Desendent.", Irma said. "I figured that sayimg it shorter would be better."

"Found them!", Cornelia said as the three of them stood up.

"Where are they?", Taranee asked.

"West of here.", Angelo said. "About ten to twelve miles of here."

"And something else is there, too!", Stephen said. "Whatever it is, it's big!"

"Think is might be the Thunderbird?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Only one way to find out!", Irma said as they all took to the sky and begen to fly in the direction Will and Matt were.

Each was hoping to get there before something bad happened. Meanwhile, Will was trying to think of what do to. Should she accept Energy's challenge and risk her fellow Guardians losing their Legend Powers? Or should she turn it down and have the Thunderbird think that she's not worthy of the power?

"What do I do, Matt?", Will asked her boyfriend. "If the girls were here, we'd talk about this before I'd make my choice."

"But they're not here.", Matt said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "They may not be here, but we both know what they'd want you to do."

"They'd want me to fight.", Will said as she looked him in the eyes with a small smile that he returned. "Win or lose, they'd want me to fight."

Matt then leaned forward and gave Will a kiss that she returned.

"Now go show them what you've got.", Matt said with a smile.

Will then smiled back before turning towards Energy.

"I accept your challenge!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Excellent!", Energy said ready to fight. "This is going to be good!"

'Both fighters step forward!', the Thunderbird said.

Both Energy and Will stood in front of the Thunderbird. Both ready to fight for what they believed in. Will stood proudly in her Guardian form, while Energy took off her cloak and tossed it to Fire, who caught it. Will and Matt then got a good look at what Energy was wearing under her cloak. She was wearing a pair of black pants, with a white pair of boots and fingerless gloves along with a white T-shirt. She then took a white headband out from her pocket and tied it around her forehead, keeping her hair out of her face.

"Shall we begin?", Energy questioned as she took a fighting position.

"Ready whenever you are.", Will said doing the same.

'You may both begin!', the Thunderbird said.

Energy made the first move by firing a blast of energy at Will, who fired a thing of energy herself! Both blast hit each other canceling each other out! They then flew towards each other and began to go at each other with punches and kicks. Some hit their mark, while others were blocked.

"Come on, Energy!", Air cheered. "Give it to her good!"

"Oh, she will.", Water said with a smirk. "She's one of the best female fighters of the Energy Class back on Erutana."

"And the Keeper is going to find that out first hand.", Fire said with a smirk of his own.

"And then we'll have the Legend Power her fellow Guardians have!", Earth said.

"Indeed we shall, Earth.", Fire said. "Indeed we shall."

Watching Will, hoping she'd win her fight, Matt stood where he was, wishing he could help somehow.

"Go, Will!", Matt yelled cheering Will on. "I know you can do this!"

"Matt!"

Matt looked up to see the other Guardians and the guys flying towards him. Will looked up to see her friends flying towards them. The smile she had quickly went away as she dodged a energy blast Energy fired at her!

"That was close!", Will said.

"Not close enough if you ask me!", Energy said.

"Maybe you need to work on your aim a bit more!", Will said as she flew towards Energy.

Once they landed, the guys and girls got a good look at what was happening.

"What's ging on here?", Cornelia asked.

"And why is Will fighting Energy?", Taranee asked.

"Long story short, Energy challenged Will to a duel of power.", Matt explained.

"A duel of power?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "If Will wins, then she'll get some of the Thunderbird's power."

"I'm guessing that's the Thunderbird.", Peter said looking up at the great bird.

"Yeah. That's him.", Matt said. "He's the one that gave Energy the idea to challenge Will."

"Oh, that's not good.", Eric said.

"What happenes if Will loses?", Angelo asked.

"If Will loses... Then Energy will get some of the Thunderbird's power.", Matt said.

"Well, that's just great!", Stephen said.

"There's more.", Matt said getting their attention. "Not only will Energy get some of the Thunderbird's power. But you girls will have to give up your Legend Power to the rest of them."

"What?", the others questioned.

"Will didn't want to do this duel, without talking to you girls first, but it was either accept the challenge or refuse and have the Thunderbird think that she wasn't worthy of it's power!", Matt explained.

"Talk about pressure.", Irma said.

"You can't let this go on!", Hay Lin said to the Thunderbird. "Fire and his friends are the badguys!"

'Maybe so.', the Thunderbird said. 'But they did prove their worth by having the guts to hunt me down.'

"You let us capture you!", Fire said to the Thunderbird. "Didn't you?"

'Now you're catching on.', the Thunderbird said. 'This quest for power that you five started will end tonight, my boy.'

"Yes it shall!", Fire said. "With us as the victors!"

'We shall see.', the Thunderbird said as he along with everyone else went back to watching the battle between Will and Energy.

"You're tougher than you look!", Energy said as she block one of Will's kicks. "But I have a mission to complete!"

Energy then pushed Will back and took to the sky as fast as she could. Will took off right behind her.

"I can fly too, you know!", Will said as she was catching up with her.

"I know!", Energy said as she stopped in mid-air. "I just wanted enough room to do this!"

Energy then flew right at Will and hit her with a powerful beam of energy! Will quickly dodged the attack but Energy saw that coming as she fired three rings of energy at Will! The rings moved so fast that Will was to late to make a move as the rings went around Will binding her arms and legs.

"Gotcha!", Energy said with a smirk as she grabbed Will by her wings and began to fly back to the ground.

"Let me go!", Will demanded as they were getting closer to the ground.

"Gladly!", Energy said as she let Will go while pulling up from her dive.

"Will!", her friends cried out as she hit the ground.

Once Will hit the ground hard, Energy flew up a few feet and hovered about Will, who was still was binded by the energy rings.

"And now for the finisher!", Energy said as got ready to finish the fight.

Energy then began to fire a volley of energy balls at Will. As she was getting pelted by the attack, Will let out screams of pain hoping it would end soon. Her friends watched in horror as Willl was being attack.

'Enough!', the Thunderbird demanded. 'This fight is over!'

Energy stopped her attack and landed a few feet from Will as Matt and the others ran up to Will. A they got closer to Will, they saw that she was battered and bruised from the fight.

"Will!", Matt said as he gently tilted Will's head up and placed it on his lap. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better.", Will said with a small smile before looking at her friends. "I'm sorry, guys. I tried."

"That's right.", Energy said with a smirk. "You tried. But unlike you, I was trained to fight since I was a child! The fight was over before it started!", she said earning glares from the young heroes.

"Don't listen to her, Will.", Taranee said. "You did your best."

"And in the end, she lost!", Fire said. "And now it's time to honor your end of the deal!"

"That's right!", Earth said as she looked at the other four Guardians. "You four are to give us your Legend Power!"

"Now hand it over!", Water said. "We have a homeworld to take over!"

"And don't worry.", Air said with a smirk. "We'll treat your powers very well."

'As per the agreement, the Fire, Air, Water, and Earth Guardian are to hand over their Legend Powers to the allies of Energy.', the Thunderbird said as he fired beams of energy from his eyes at them.

Once the beams hit them, the girls felt their legend power leave their bodies. Out of Taranee was a reddish-orange thing of energy that took the form of the Phoenix, while out of Hay Lin was a thing of silverish-white energy that took the form of the Pegasus. Out of Irma came a thing of ice blue energy that took the form of the Leviathan, and out of Cornelia came a thing of green energy that took the form of the Griffin. The four energies flew above the Thunderbird as he released a small thing of white energy that took the form of the Thunderbird. The Guardians and their guys watched as the energies went over to Fire and his allies. The Phoenix power went into Fire, the Pegasus power went into Air, the Leviathan went into Water, and the Griffin power went into Earth. Once the energies went into them, they began to transform into their Legend Forms.

"Finally!", Fire said as he felt the power flow through him. "This has been a long time coming!"

Fire and Water were dressed in the same Legend Forms Angelo and Peter were dressed in, while Air was in the Lgend form Hay Lin had and Earth was in the same form Cornelia had.

"I can get used to this!", Air said admiring her look.

"As can I!", Water said.

"So, whyhaven't they fainted like we did, when we got the Legend Power?", Stephen questioned.

"My guess is that, unlike us, they were either born with their element powers or that their powers awakened earlier in their childhood.", Taranee figured. "So, any extra power is nothing to them."

"Lucky them.", Cornelia said in annoyance.

'And now for the Thunderbird power.', the Thunderbird said as the Thunderbird power went towards Energy.

"Finally!", Energy said as the power was getting closer to her. "After all this time! We have the power!"

"Not yet you don't!", Angelo said as he stepped forward.

"Angelo! What are you doing?", Taranee questioned.

"Playing the same game Energy did!", Angelo said. "I challenge one of you to a duel of power!"

Fire and his allies busted out laughing at Angelo's demand.

"Are you mad?", Fire questioned with a laugh. "We have the powers we need! Why would we accept your little challenge?"

"And besides.", Energy said. "What do you have to offer us now that we have what we need?"

"Simple.", Angelo said. "If I win, not only does Will get the Thunderbird power, but the other Guardians get their Legend Powers back!"

"We figured that!", Air said.

"And if who ever fights you wins?", Air asked.

"Then we won't chase you down to your home world.", Angelo said surprising the others.

"Are you nuts?", Cornelia questioned.

"If we can't go to their world, then how will we be able to save it from them?", Irma questioned.

"Trust me on this, guys!", Angelo said. "I can win this."

'What say you, Fire?', the Thunderbird asked. 'Will you or will you not accept his challenge?'

"What do you guys think?", Fire asked his allies.

"If we win, we don't have to worry about them trying to stop us from taking over our world.", Water said.

"And that will make things a lot easier for us.", Earth said.

"I say go for it, Fire.", Air said.

"Do you all feel the same way?", Fire asked.

Earth, Water, and Energy nodded along with Air.

"Very well then.", Fire said as he turned to face Angelo. "I accept your little challenge!", Fire said as he stepped forward.

'Then will both warriors step forward.', the Thunderbird said.

"Angelo!", Will called out to him causing Angelo to turn around and look at Will. "Kick his butt!"

"You got it!", Angelo said giving her a thums up, that she returned.

"Angelo.", Taranee said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, Taranee?", Angelo questioned as they were face to face.

Taranee then leaned forward and kissed Angelo.

"Good luck.", she said as she stepped back.

"Thanks.", Angelo said giving her a smile that she returned.

"I'd kiss you too, but them you'd end up falling for me.", Irma joked. "Then you and Stephen would fight over little old me. No! No! I just could bare it!", she continued joking geting sime laughs out of the others.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said with a grin. "Remember, Stephen. That's the girl you fell for."

"What's life without a few laughs.", Stephen grinned as he wrapped an arm around Irma making her smile.

Angelo grinned a bit as he turned and walked towards Fire. Once they were a few feet from each other, the Thunderbird saw that they were ready to go.

'You may now begin!', the Thunderird said starting the battle that would end this quest of power.

**A/N: Well, after a brutal defeat, at the hands of Energy, Will not only losses the Thunderbird Legend Power, but also the other Legend Powers the girls had. And now Angelo is fighting Fire to get them all back! Can he pull it off, or will Fire win and earn him and his allies what they need to take over their homeworld of Erutana? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	3. Fire VS Fire & Some Secrets Revealed!

**Chapter 3:**

Angelo made the first move by sending a powerful fireball at Fire, who did the same! Both fireballs collided causing a powerful explosion! Once the smoke cleared both warriors were just standing there, staring each other down.

"You know what? I'm going to end this nice and quick.", Fire said with a smirk. "Me and my friends have a world to take over!"

Fire then coated himself in fire creating a powerful fire like armour.

"The Phoenix isn't the only one that can cover herself in fire.", Fire said with a smirk.

"You do know I can do the same thing, right?", Angelo questioned as he knelt down on one knee with his hands on the rocky ground and coated himself in fire as well.

"Why is he kneeling down?", Taranee questioned. "Whenever he did the fire coating befotre, he never had to do that!"

As the others were wonderig this, Cornelia and Stephen looked at each other with raised eyebrows. As for Angelo and Fire, they suddenly flew at each other ready to fight, but Fire was to quick as he landed a powerful right hook sending Angelo flying to the right and against the rocky walls of the canyon. Angelo then slid down to the ground but quickly got to his feet only for Fire to come at him with a powerful right knee to the gut.

"Angelo!", Taranee cried fezaring the worse.

"Don't worry, Taranee.", Cornelia said. "He'll be alright."

"What?", Taranee questioned as she turned to look at Cornelia.

"Trust me on this.", Cornelia said with a smile. "Angelo will be okay."

Taranee looked at Cornelia with a raised eyebrow wondering why she was so calm. And it wasn't just her. Stephen was just as calm.

'Why are they so calm?', Taranee thought to herself.

But Taranee's train of thought was cut off when she heard Fire laughing as he stood over Angelo who was on the ground.

"Angelo!", Taranee said softly fearing for her boyfriend.

"Did you really think that you stood a chance against me, with the powers I now have?", Fire questioned. "You are a fool!"

Suddenly, Fire looked down at Angelo as he heard him laughing.

"And what's so funny?", Fire asked.

"Nothing.", Angelo said as he got to his feet. "It's just that you've lost and don't even know it yet."

"Oh really?", Fire said as he got ready to attack Angelo.

Fire then let loose with a thing of combos that along with Angelo who did the same thing. Both of them were going at each other letting off waves of heat with every blow.

"Wow! Things are really heating up here!", Air said with a grin.

"Really?", Earth asked not believing that Air said what she said.

"What?", Air questioned. "Someone had to say it."

"Idiot.", Earth said under her breath.

"I heard that!", Air said.

"Good.", Earth said with a smirk as she went back to watching the battle between Fire and Angelo..

As for said warriors, they were still going at it! Both were giving it their all, but for some reason, Fire was gaining the upper hand as he was landing most of his hits. Fire then uppercutted Angelo sending him flying backwards and landing on his back. Seeing Angelo laying on his back made Fire smile in triumph. But then he felt his hands hurting. He then looked down at his hand to see his knuckles bruised up.

"What the heck?", he questioned.

"What's the matter, Fire?", Angelo asked as he got to his feet. "Is it to hard to beat me up?", he asked with a smirk.

"What's going on here?", Fire questioned as he glared at Angelo. "My power of fire is stronger than yours! So why is your fire coating stronger than yours?"

"It's a secret.", Angelo said smirking.

Seeing his smirk began to get to Fire as his anger began to rise.

"Calm yourself, Fire!", Energy said sesning her friend's anger rising. "Don't let him get to you!"

Fire then took a deep breath calming himself down. He then loked at Angelo who was ready to fight him.

"Nice try, my friend.", Fire said. "But this fight is far from over."

"Oh really?", Angelo questioned with his smirk.

"Yes, really.", Fire said as he took a step forward only to drop to one knee from the pain in his right leg. "Argh! What the heck? What's going on?"

"First your hands, now your leg.", Angelo said. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Looks like things aren't so well for you, Fire."

Fire glared at Angelo while gritting his teeth.

"I will beat you!", Fire said as he flew at Angelo and began to attack him with all he had.

"Can someone tell me how Angelo is in better shape that Fire after all Fire did to him.", Irma said.

"I have no idea.", Will said.

"Me neither.", Matt said.

"Maybe his fire coating is stronger somehow.", Eric said.

"Oh, it's more than that.", Stephen said.

"Much more.", Cornelia said.

"What do you two know?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "You two have been real calm ever since the fight started."

"Just wait and see.", Cornelia said. "It'll throw you for a loop."

Everyone went back to watching the fight only to see Fire throwing hit after hit at Angelo. But each hit he landed was doing more harm to Fire than Angelo.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "That's enough."

Angelo then hit Fire with a hard right of his own sending him flying back a few feet. Fire slowly got to his feeet panting as he glared at Angelo while hunching a bit.

"How is this possible?", Fire questioned. "I have more power then you! I'm a more skilled warrior than you! So, why is it so hard for me to take you down?"

"Fire, Fire, Fire.", Angelo said while shaking his head in disapointment. "It's true that your power of fire is stronger than mine. But I do have one thing that you don't?"

"And what's that?", Fire snapped.

"My other abilities.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Fire!", Earth yelled getting his attention. "He's a Guardian's Desendent!", she said surprising thier allies.

"That's riiiiiiiiiight!", Angelo said as he took his right fist and puched the palm of his left hand.

Once he did that the fire coating he had went away to show that he had a coating of rock around himself. Seeing this surprised everyone except Cornelia, Stephen, and the Thunderbird.

"Knew it.", Cornelia said.

"Show saw it coming.", Steohen said.

"And you didn't tell us?", Irma questioned.

"It would of spoiled the surprise.", Stephen said.

'A very clever tactic.', the Thunderbird said.

"But how?", Fire questioned. "I never saw you coat yourse;f in rock!"

"Oh, yes you did.", Angelo said. "You just weren't paying attention."

"I had my eyes on you throughout the whole fight! You didn't have enough time to coat yourself in rock without me seeing it. Unless...", Fire said figuring something out.

_Flashback, earlier in the fight..._

"You know what? I'm going to end this nice and quick.", Fire said with a smirk. "Me and my friends have a world to take over!"

Fire then coated himself in fire creating a powerful fire like armour.

"The Phoenix isn't the only one that can cover herself in fire.", Fire said with a smirk.

"You do know I can do the same thing, right?", Angelo questioned as he knelt down on one knee with his hands on the rocky ground and couted himself in fire as well.

"Why is he kneeling down?", Taranee questioned. "Whenever he did the fire coating befotre, he never had to do that!"

_End Flashback_

"That's when you did it!", Fire said. "When you knelt down to do your fire coating! You were also coating yourself in rock as well!"

"Bingo!", Angelo said as he did the "wink & the gun " gesture at Fire. "I knew that with your boost of power, from the Legend Power, you'd be hard to beat, so I figured that I'd give myself the advantage by useing my GD powers. Hey! It does sound better saying GD than Guardian's Desendent."

"Told you.", Irma said proudly smiling.

"You cheated!", Water snapped.

'Oh really?', the Thunderbird questioned. 'Like Fire, Angelo use what powers he had to his advantage. Just because Fire didn't notice this, doesn't mean that Angelo cheated.'

"And you were holding back as well.", Fire said figuring things out. "You let me land more punches when you could of blocked or avoided them.!"

"Now you're getting it.", Angelo said. "And just so you should know, I've been learning to fight since I was a kid as well."

"Blast you!", Fire said glaring at Angelo.

"So, do you want to give up?", Angelo said. "Or do you really want to drag this out?"

It was then that somethign snapped in Fire! After all they've been through, they finally had the powers they needed to take over their world of Erutana. Only to now lose them because of this human who was lucky to have not only the powers of the mighty Phoenix, but the powers of the earth thanks to him being a Guardian's Desendent!

"No!", Fire said panting as he stood up straight. "I will not let this happen! We've come to far to let this happen! I will defeat you, Human!"

Fire then flew at Angelo with his right fist on fire ready to strike him. But Angelo was ready as he did the same thing with his right fist. And once Fire was close enough, Angelo struck Fire with a hard right sending him flying back towards his friends. Fire tried to get to his feet only to drop to one knee.

'This fight is over.', the Thunderbird said. 'And I deem Angelo the victor.'

"We'll be taking our powers back now.", Irma said with a cocky smile.

'As per the agreement.', the Thunderbird said before he fired beams of energy from his eyes at Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. 'Fire, Air, Water, and Earth are to return the Legend Powers back to the Fire, Air, Water, and Earth Guardians.'

Once the beams hit them, they felt the Legend Power leave their bodies. Out of Hire was a reddish-orange thing of energy that took the form of the Phoenix, while out of Air was a thing of silverish-white energy that took the form of the Pegasus. Out of Water came a thing of ice blue energy that took the form of the Leviathan, and out of Earth came a thing of green energy that took the form of the Griffin. The four energies flew above the Thunderbird along with the Thunderbird energy. The Guardians and their guys watched as the energies came back to them. The Phoenix power went back into Taranee, the Pegasus power went back into Hay Lin, the Leviathan went back into Irma, and the Griffin power went back into Cornelia. Once the energies went into them, they transformed into their Legend Forms.

"It feels good to have our powers back!", Hay Lin said as she spin in the air.

"I actually miss the bow.", Irma said as she looked back at the big pink bow on the back of her outfit.

'And now for the defeated warriors.', the Thunderbird said as he fired a beam of energy at Will.

Once the beam hit Will, she began to feel her strenght return to her as her bruises quickly healed. Once she was healed, she was able to stand up.

"Wow!", Will said as she moved around a little. "Thanks."

'My pleasure.', the Thunderbird said before turning towards Fire. 'And now for you, Fire.'

The Thunderbird then fired a beam of energy at Fire and did for him what he did for Will. Once he was done, Fire was able to stand on his two feet.

'It is over.', the Thunderbird said to Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Energy. 'Your quest for the Legend Power ends here, young ones.'

"It will never end!", Fire said. "We will find a way to get what we want!"

'No, you won't!', the Thunderbird said. 'Your want for revenge will bring you nothing but more pain! Return to your home and end this quest for vengance!'

Fire wanted to say something, but Energy calmly placed her right hand on his right shoulder.

"It's over, Fire.", Energy said. "We've lost."

"And all because of him.", Earth said glaring at Angelo.

"We should of taken him out when he went after the Fire Guardian, all those weeks ago!", Water said. "Things would of went so much easier for us!"

"Every time.", Fire said under his breath.

"Fire?", Energy said worried about her friend.

"Everytime!", Fire yelled getting everyone's attention. "He's always there when she needs him! And she's alwats there when he needs her!", he snapped as he glared at Will and Angelo.

"Is he talking about us?", Will questioned feeling a bit confused.

"I... Think he is.", Angelo said feeling just as confused.

"Calm yourself, my friend!", Earth said. "You'll give to much away if you keep this up!"

"I don't care!", Fire yelled. "It doesn't matter where or when we go! They'll always be there to stop us! Now I understand what the old man meant when he tried to stop us from doing this!"

"Where or when?", Taranee questioned. "What are they talking about?"

"So, what do we do now?", Air questioned.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!", Fire said as he pulled out a yellow crystal. "We're going to head back to Erutana and take it over."

"But the Legand Power!", Water said.

"We don't need it!", Fire said. "We'll find those that are willing to fight along with us and take over Erutana!"

"Well, you know we are with you all the way!", Water said followed by the nods of Eart, Air, and Energy.

"Then let us return to our home.", Fire said as he used the crystal to open a yellow fold to Erutana.

Once the fold was opened, the five of them jumped through it. Once they were through it, the fold closed behind them, leaving some somewhat confused heroes.

**A/N: Well, Fire was defeated and the girls have their Legand Powers back! But now, Fire and his friends are going back to Erutana to gather an army and take it over! Can our heroes stop them or will they get what they want? And what was up with the yello fold?**

**Please review.**


	4. Thunderbird Legend Form & Timelines

**Chapter 4:**

"Finally!", Cornelia said. "They're gone!"

"You do know that we'll have to go after them?", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "But at least we don't have to worry about them trying to take the Legend Powers."

"She has a point there.", Stephen said.

'Maybe so.', the Thunderbird said. 'But there seems to be more to Fire and his allies than what it seems.'

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"He's talking about what Fire said before they left.", Taranee said thinknig back to what he said.

_Flashback_

"Every time.", Fire said under his breath.

"Fire?", Energy said worried about her friend.

"Everytime!", Fire yelled getting everyones' attention. "He's always there when she needs him! And she's always there when he needs her!", he snapped as he glared at Will and Angelo.

"Is he talking about us?", Will questioned feeling a bit confused.

"I... Think he is.", Angelo said feeling just as confused.

"Calm yourself, my friend!", Earth said. "You'll give to much away if you keep this up!"

"I don't care!", Fire yelled. "It doesn't matter where or when we go! They'll always be there to stop us! Now I understand what the old man meant when he tried to stop us from doing this!"

_End Flashback_

"What did he mean by all of that?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah!", Peter said. "The way he was talking, it sounded like they face you two before.", he said looking at Will and Angelo.

"But we never met them until the day they nabbed Taranee.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Will said.

"So, how do they know you two?", Matt questioned.

"Time travel!", Eric said getting everyone's attention.

"Say what now?", Irma questioned.

"Fire said it himself.", Eric said. "It doesn't matter where or when we go! They'll always be there to stop us!", he said repeating what Fire said.

"So, they must of met us in the future.", Will said figuring things out. "But when and where did they meet us?"

"Maybe the Oracle can find out.", Taranee said.

"Then let's head to Kandrakar!", Cornelia said.

'Aren't you fogetting something?', the Thunderbird questioned.

"Oh yeah!", Will said as she and Matt stepped forward holding hands.

"We come to you to ask you for some of your power, mighty Thunderbird.", Matt said as he and Will looked up at the mighty bird.

'I am honored to bestow to you both some of my power.', the Thunderbird said as he covered them both with it's wings.

They others watched as a ball of energy covered Will and Matt. Seconds later, the ball of energy faded away as the Thunderbird folded it's wings

'It is done.', the Thunderbird said as he flapped his wings and took to the sky. 'May the power I gave you two be put to good use.'

The Thunderbird then flew off at great speeds through the sky.

"Farewell.", Will said with a smile. "And thank you."

"So, when does the transformation kick in?", Matt asked.

"Give it a few seconds, man.", Peter said.

"For some reason, it always starts in the gut.", Irma said.

"Really?", Will questioned. "Cause I don't feel any pain in my... Aaaahh!", she sreamed as she held her stomach.

"Ugh! Argh!", Matt grunted as he did the same from feeling a pain in his stomach.

Everyone jumped back from the two as their screams peirced the air. Suddenly, they were in balls of energy! The others watched not knowing what to do. Seconds later, the balls of energy faded to show Will and Matt looking very different as they dropped to their knees and began to fall on their sides only for Angelo to scoop Will in his arms and Stephen and Peter to grab Matt and hoist his arms over their shoulders. Both were out cold as the others walked up to them amazed at their new look.

"Now that's a look I didn't see coming!", Cornelia said as she looked at Will in her Legend Form.

"I like it!", Hay Lin said.

"So, how are we going to get to Kandrakar?", Eric asked.

Suddenly, a fold opened in front of them. And out from the fold came Kandor.

"Figured you could use a way to Kandrakar.", he said with a smile.

"You'd be correct, sir!", Irma said as they all headed through the fold.

Once through the fold, it closed behind them. Watching this from up in the sky was the Thunderbird, who flew up higher into the sky.

'Good luck, young ones.', he said. 'For something tells me that you will all need it.'

As for Fire and his friends, the five of them were back on their home world of Erutana. Once they were through the fold, they saw that they were standing in a strange, yet familiar rock formation. The rock formation looked like that of two hands forming a circle with their index fingers and thumbs.

"So, we're back where we started.", Earth said as she picked up a rock and threw it.

"Be it ever so humble.", Air said as she looked around at her homeworld. "It's so peacful in this time."

"To bad this isn't our timeline.", Water said. "At least in this timeline, Jagas and his forces were defeated before any real damage was done."

"But in our timeline's future, he's done enough.", Energy said sadly. "When he took our world over, he had our people trained to become his elite soldiers and sent them to worlds to take over in his name!"

"And when he was defeated, what did our leaders do?", Fire said with anger in his voice. "They decided to go back to their peaceful ways!"

"But Erutana has always been a peaceful world.", Air said. "I miss those days."

"I'm sorry, Air.", Fire said. "But it's those peaceful ways that made us a target for Jagas in the first place."

"Fire's right.", Earth said. "Having peace is a good thing, but we must also be ready to protect ourselves when the time comes."

"Had our leaders done that, we wouldn't be coming to this timeline to get what we need.", Water said. "Heck! If they had been more prepared, then Jagas wouldn't of been able to take over our world in the first place."

"And still we failed to get the powers we needed to take over Erutana!", Energy said. "Our plan backfired the moment we decided to use the Fire Guardian as bait for the Phoenix! Once we did that, it was all over for us!"

"Why couldn't we go back further in time to when the Phoenix flew around the Earth at another time?", Air questioned.

"Because we could only go so far back in time.", Water said. "Bad enough we crossed over into another timeline. If went to far back in is timeline, we might not of been able to return to our present timeline."

"So, what do we do now?", Air asked.

"We return to our time, in our timeline.", Fire said.

"Without the Legend Power?", Earth questioned.

"Yes.", Fire said. "No one but the old man knows of us leaving. So, we just return a few seconds after we left."

"But we'll still have the Guardians to face.", Air said.

"Not to mention, them!", Water said. "And they're a real handful."

"One, the Guardians in our time line aren't the Guardians that we've faced here.", Fire said. "Second, those three maybe tough, but it's only three of them!"

"Plus some Erutanas that have joined them.", Earth said.

"They just want peace to return to our world.", Fire said as he pulled out a blueish-white crystal. "And when it is all over, Erutana shall have it's peace. A peace that none will take from us!"

Fire then used the crystal and opened a portal in the circle the rock formation made. Then the five of them flew through the portal. Once through the portal, it closed behind them. Back in Kandrakar, two people were resting in a room, in seperate beds. They were Will Vandom and Matt Olsen. Both had gotten some power from the Thunderbird and were getting the rest needed for their bodies to adjust to the power. And now their rest was over as Matt slowly woke up with a yawn as he sat up in his bed.

"Aw, man.", Matt said as he rubbed his eyes. "I wonder how long I slept. "I wonder if Will is awake?"

Matt then looked around the room to see another bed where someone was sleeping in. He smiled knowing that it was Will in that bed.

"Her mom always said that she was a late sleeper.", Matt said as he got out of the bed. "Now to see what I look like."

Matt walked up to the mirror, that was in the room, to get a good look at himself. Once he was in front of the mirror, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Whoa!", he said as he looked himself up and down.

First of all, he saw that he was bit older looking, maybe in his late teens. His hair was still brown. Only now he had silver streaks in it. On his wrist were black armbands with the Kandrakar symbol of unity on them. Out of his back were silver wings. Like the other guys, Matt wore a white sleeveless shirt with a brown leather battle harness over it. There was a silhouette of the Thunderbird spreading his wings on the chestplate of the harness with the Kandrakar symbol of unity in the silhouette of the Thunderbird. He had black pants with black boots and a silver belt. And in front of his pants hung a gray cloth that went down to his knees. On the cloth was the Kandrakar symbol for unity.

"Not bad.", Matt said liking his new look. "I can get use to this."

Matt then heard the sound of someone yawning. He turned to see Will sitting up in the bed she was in yawning while stretching her arms.

"Look who's up.", Matt said with a grin getting Will's attention.

Once she turned to look at Matt, she let out a gasp at his Legend Form.

"M-M-Matt?", Will questioned as she got out of the bed and walked towards him.

But as she was looking him up and down, Matt got a good look at Will.

"Wow, Will!", Matt said. "You look... Wow!"

"Wow, huh?", Will questioned with a smirk as she looked into the mirror. "Wow!", she said as she got a good look at herself.

There she was with silverish wings like the Thunderbird. But like the other girls that wasn't all. First, there was her hair that she too grabbed a thing of to make sure that it was real. Now her hair went down to the small of her back with silver streaks in it. She now had a pink, short-sleeved, mid-drift top with a black vest jacket. On her top was a black silhouette of the Thunderbird spreading his wings with the Kandrakar symbol for unity in the middle of the silhouette. As well as space in the back for her wings. She now had black finger-less gloves. Instead of pants, Will now had a pair of black shorts that went down to just above her knees with a silver belt. On the sides of her shorts was the Kandrakar symbol for unit in gray. Her stockings, that were now like Hay Lin's, were pink and black. She now had black boots that went up to the middle of her shins.

"This, I like.", Will said as she spun around getting a good look at herself. "And I really like the silver wings!"

"They are nice.", Matt said. "But I think we'd better go meet up with the others."

"Yeah, you're right.", Will said in agreement as they left the room. "They're probably waiting for us to show up."

Will then spreaded her wings ready to test them out.

"Now let's see if I can use these babies.", Will said as she began to flap them.

Once she did this, she took to the air with no problems at all.

"Well that was easy!", Will said as she did a few circles.

"Not bad.", Matt said as he did a few circles around Will surprising her. "But I think I can give you a run for your money."

"How are you so good all of a sudden?", Will asked surprised yet amazed at Matt's flying skills.

"To be honest, I don't know.", Matt said as he hovered next to Will. "It's like it's all second nature to me. I think it was like this for the guys."

"You might be right.", Will said as they both began to head for the Trainng Room, where the others were them to show up. "But fight now, we have to work on controlling our new powers."

"And once we do that, we can go after Fire and his friends.", Matt said. "No matter where they are in time."

"I still find it hard to believe that they're from another time.", Will said as they flew through the halls of the fortress.

"The only question is did they come from the past or the future?", Matt questioned as they landed in front of the doors of the Training Room.

"Let's hope that the Oracle can tell us something.", Will said as they opened the doors to the Training Room to see the others relaxing. "Well, I hope we didn't keep you all waiting to long."

"Will!", Hay Lin shouted happily as sher and the other girls jumped up and ran towards her.

"We thought you'd never get up.", Irma joked. "And I thought I was the late sleeper of the group."

"Ha, ha!", Will said with a smirk. "Very funny. So what do you all think of my Legend Form?"

"I like it.", Hay Lin said. "It's shows that you have fashion, yet can get down and dirty."

"I think the colors work for you.", Cornelia said.

"At least you don't have big bow at your backside.", Irma said.

"Again with the bow.", Will said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, everyone.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to the group. "We have much to talk about.", she said as she walked up to Matt. "But first."

Like the other guys, Yan Lin touched the chestplate on Matt's battle harness to active his Battle Legend form. Once she did this, he was covered in a ball of white energy. Once it faded, Matt stood before them in his Battle Legend form.

"Impressive.", Matt said liking the look.

"I'll say.", Will said in agreement.

He looked the same except that under his battle harness was a silverish, long sleeve chainmail shirt with his white sleeve-less shirt under that. On the back of them was room for his wings to stick out. On his shoulders were silver round shoulder pads and on his wrist were silver knuckle guantlets with the Kandrakar symbol for unity on them. On his head was a black headband with a rectangle metal plate on the front with a Thunderbird symbol carved into it. And over his shins were silver greaves with the Kandrakar symbol for unity on them.

"Now let's see if I can do this right.", Matt said as he closed his eyes.

Once he did this, he began to focus his mind to change back. Once he did this, he changed back into his Legend form and then back into his regular self. Will did the same and transformed back into her Guarian form and then back into her normal self. She and Matt looked at their right wirst to see that they had the same kind of wistbands as the others only theirs had a carving of the Thunderbird on them.

"So, now that we all have Legend Powers, what now?", Eric asked.

"Now you hear a story.", Yan Lin said.

"A story?", Peter questioned. "What kind of story?"

"The story of Fire and his friends and where they come from.", Yan Lin said as she sat in the lotus position.

"Fire and his friends?", Stephen questioned.

"Oh! I got to hear this!", Irma said as she and the others sat around Yan Lin.

"So, how do you find out about them, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"Believe it or not, I found out from myself.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Sort of."

"Okay. Now I'm confused.", Taranee said.

"You shall see what I mean.", Yan Lin said. "Peter? Can you make a ball of water, please?"

"Umm... sure.", Peter said as he made a ball of water that was the size of a beachball. "This good enough?"

"Perfect.", Yan Lin said as he took control of the ball of water.

Yan Lin then tapped the ball of water causing a ripple the flow through it. The ball of water then began to glow white.

"So, what's with the glowing?", Will asked.

"While you and Matt were resting, the others told me about what happened.", Yan Lin explained. "When Eric told me about Fire and his friends coming from another time, I decided to check something out."

"What did you check out?", Angelo asked.

"This.", Yan Lin said as he tapped the ball of water again.

Once she did this, an image bagen to appear. Once it cleared, everyone shall five kids playing together in something that looked like a playground. There were three girls and two boys that looked a bit familiar.

"Are they who I think they are?", Matt questioned.

"Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Energy.", Yan Lin said. "This is them in our time."

"So, the ones we faced are from the future!", Eric said.

"Correct.", Yan Lin said. "But not just any future. They are from the future of another timeline.", she said surprising everyone.

**A/N: Well, Will and Matt have their Legend powers and are good to go. But, now Fire and his friends have headed back to their our timeline to finish what they've started. And Yan Lin is about to tell our heroes more about their enemies. What will be told to them and what will they do about it? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	5. Timeline Jumping & WITCH Meets GENIE

**Chapter 5:**

There our heroes were. Sitting around the Oracle, known as Yan Lin, after finding out that not only were Fire and his friends from the future, but that they were from the future of an alternate timeline.

"Say what now?", Irma questioned.

"The five you have been fighting against have come from another timeline's future.", Yan Lin said.

"Crosstime.", Taranee said getting the attention of everyone.

"Cross-what?", Cornelia questioned.

"Crosstime.", Stephen said. "It's a theory where one can go from one timeline to another."

"I've read about that.", Angelo said. "Very interesting stuff."

"Well, can one of you explain it to us", Matt asked.

"Well, it's all based on the "Multiverse Theory".", Taranee began to explain.

"Now what's that?", Peter asked.

"Well, take Cornelia for example.", Stephen said.

"Why me?", Cornelia asked.

"Trust him on this.", Angelo said. "Go ahead, man."

"Thanks.", Stephen said before he continued. "Now, from what Irma told me, you want to be a champion ice skater, a model, and an actress. Right?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said wonderig where her partner was doing with all of this.

"Well, what if you could only become one of those three?", Stephen asked. "What would it be?"

"But I want to be all three.", Cornelia said.

"But what if you couldn't?", Stephen questioned.

"Well, I guess I'd pick ice skater.", Cornelia said.

"And this is where the "Multiverse Theory" kicks in.", Angelo said.

"How?", Will asked.

"Okay. In our timeline, Cornelia becomes a champion ice skater.", Angelo said. "But what if she decided to become an actress? Or a model? Then there just might be a timeline where she becomes a model and another one where she becomes an actress."

"That's the "Multiverse Theory".", Taranee said. "It's the theory, that some scientist believe, that there are some decidsion, so important, that another timeline or timelines are created in which the other choice is made out of the choices a person has."

"Like there could be a timeline where the people of Earth know about other worlds and even have other beings living on Earth with them.", Stephen said.

"Or a world where Yan Lin didn't become the Oracle.", Angelo said.

"Or a world where we're all evil.", Irma said.

"There's a chance that there is a timeline like that.", Taranee said.

"Okay. So, Fire and his friends are from another timeline.", Will said after letting everything she heard sink in. "The question I have is, what kind of timeline do they live in that made them want to come to our timeline and go after the Beast of Legend when they could of went back in time in their own timeline?"

"I'll show you.", Yan Lin said as she tapped the ball of water, making the image change to that of the Yan Lin of the other timeline. "When I dicovered that Fire and his friends were from the future of another timeline, I decided to make contact with the Oracle of that timeline."

"So, you talked to another version of yourself?", Hay Lin questioned. "That's so cool!"

"It was quite amazing.", Yan Lin said. "And after some talking, we both decided that you ten should go to that timeline and help the future Guardians of that timeline. Of course you'll be doing this after Will and Matt learn to control their new powers.", she said as she let the ball of water fall to the ground.

"Sweet!", Eric said. "We get to travel between time and space! There are scientist who have dreamed of doing this!"

"Easy there, Eric.", Stephen said with a grin. "We have to get ready for this first."

"I think you two better get started on controlling your powers before Eric freaks out.", Angelo said to Will and Matt with a grin.

"Ya think?", Will asked with a grin.

"What a minute.", Cornelia said. "If we do this, what about our families?"

"Don't sweat it, Cornelia.", Stephen said. "When we return, we can come back a few minutes or seconds after we left."

"Or before we leave just to mess with ourselves a bit.", Angelo said.

"Oh! That'll be fun!", Irma said with a smirk.

"So, we're all in agreement to do this?", Matt asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. knowing what had to be done. But for now they had to return to Earth to let Angelo's Uncle John know what had happened and what they were going to do. So, after saying their goodbyes to Yan Lin and Kandor, they headed back to Earth, where John was awake and cooking breakfast for them.

"About time you all came back.", John said. "I figured that you all could use some breakfast."

"Boy am I starving!", Peter said as they all walked towards the portabe tables.

"Hey, Angelo.", Will said getting his attention.

"Yeah, Will?", Angelo asked.

"Thanks for getting the girls powers back for them.", Will said. "And for getting me the Thunderbird power."

"No problem, Will.", Angelo said. "If it was reversed, you'd do the same for me."

"Who knows. There may be a timeline where I do.", Will said with a smile.

"You know something, Will? I wouldn't be surprised if there was one.", Angelo said returning the smile as they sat at the table with the others.

"You know something? I never thougth that I'd be eatting breakfast outside.", Irma said. "Let alone at the beach."

"So, after all that's happened, this is what you think about?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", Irma said before eating a piece of bacon.

"Unbelievable.", Cornelia said while rolling her eyes getting a laugh out of the others.

After about a week and a half later, Will and Matt had gained better control of their powers with help from the others during their training. And now they all were in Kandrakar in the Chamber of the Aurameres with Yan Lin and Kandor.

"So, this is it, huh?", Peter questioned as they all stood there ready to go to the alternate timeline Fire and his allies came from.

"Yep.", Matt said.

"Before I open the portal, that will take you to the alternate future, I'll give any of you that is having second thoughts about going to say so now.", Yan Lin said.

None of the teens said anything, knowing what may be at stake. Seeing this, Yan Lin and Kandor both smiled and nodded to them knowing that they were ready to go.

"Now, before you go, I must ask for one more thing.", Yan Lin said as she turned to face Will. "I must ask that you leave the Heart of Kandrakar here, Will. And with it, you and the girls' Guardian powers", she said making Will and the others gasp in surprise.

"But without the Heart, me and the girls won't be able to transform!", Will said.

"But you all have your Legend Powers and forms.", Kandor said. "You will be fine with those powers."

"But why can't Will take the Heart with her?", Matt asked.

"Because, even though our Heart is the same as the Heart in the other timeline, the powers may cancel each other out.", Yan Lin explained.

"Which would leave the Guardians in that timline powerless.", Kandor added.

"That makes sense.", Taranee said.

"And like Kandor said.", Angelo said. "You all have Legend Powers now. So, it's all good."

"Well, then I guess we leave our Heart here.", Will said as she handed the Heart of Kandrakar to Yan Lin.

"Now remember. You all will not only be going to another timeline, but also ten year into the future of that timeline.", Yan Lin began to explain to the girls. "None of you will be able to transform into Guardians, once you enter the timeline Fire and his allies are in. The Oracle there will explain things to you once you are there."

"Well, let's get this party started!", Irma said ready to go.

Suddenly, a yellow portal opened in which ten figures came out from it. The ten teens were shocked to see that the ten people to come out looked just like them!

"What the heck?", Stephen questioned. "What gives?"

"I think it's us.", Cornelia said.

"They are you after you finished your mission.", Yan Lin said.

"So, they're us from the future.", Eric said as the portal they came out from closed.

"You'd be correct.", Future Peter said.

"And trust me when I say you guys are in for some surprises.", Future Cornelia said.

"Good or bad?", Irma asked.

"A little bit of both.", Future Irma said. "And two of you are in for a major shock!"

"Irma!", Future Taranee said. "Don't ruin it for them!"

"Yeah!", Future Hay Lin said. "You could mess with the timeline!"

"I won't. I won't.", Future Irma said holding her hands of in defence.

"Now I really want to get going!", Angelo said. "Any advice?"

"Yeah.", Future Angelo said. "Don't freak out to much at what you discover."

"We see something major, huh?", Angelo asked.

"Trust me, man, you have to see it for yourself.", Future Will said with a grin.

"Okay. I'm ready to get going.", Will said.

"Very well.", Yan Lin saisd a she opened a yellow portal of her own. "This will take you to the Kandrakar of Fire and his allies timeline. Good luck to you all."

"We'll be okay, Grandma!", Hay Lin said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Be safe, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she return the hug.

Hay Lin then followed the others through the portal. Once they were all through the portal, Yan Lin closed it behind them.

"So, how was your adventure?", Yan Lin asked the other teens as she handed Will the Heart.

"It was... something we'll never forget.", Irma said.

"Yeah.", Will said as she and Angelo headed towards the doors of the chamber together.

"I take it they were the most effected by all of this.", Kandor figured.

"Yeah.", Matt said sadly as he watched Will and Angelo walk out of the chamber, leaving the others worried about them.

"I just hope that they'll be okay.", Taranee said.

"Give them time.", Yan Lin said. "They will be okay."

They all then left the chamber to get some rest after all they've been through. As for the ones that left for the other timeline, they were through the portal to see that they were in the Kandrakar of the other timeline.

"So, this is the place, huh?", Irma questioned as they were standing outside of the fortress. "The fortress looks a lot like ours."

"It feels kind of weird.", Hay Lin said. "I wonder where the Oracle is."

"She could be meditating.", Taranee said.

"I wonder who the Guardians of this timeline are.", Peter said.

"They could be this timeline's versions of us.", Cornelia said.

"Do you really think that we'd still be Guardians in our twenties?", Will questioned.

"Maybe.", Cornelia said. "Who knows?"

Just then, five figures flew towards them and landed in front of our heroes. The main thing that caught our heroes' eyes was the fact that they were girls and that they were dressed as Guardians. One of the girls was Latino, with long black hair that went the middle of her back and brown eyes. Her Guardian outfit was that of a long sleeved pink mid-drift shirt of which the sleeves were bell shaped. She also wore a long flowing turquoise skirt which was cut open on the left. She, like the other four girls, had turquoise and green stockings, like all Guardians, with a pair of high heeled, purple boots. On her left was a girl with blue eyes and orange, russet colored hair that was in a ponytail that went to the top of her back. Her outfit was a turquoise long sleeved shirt, but her sleeves were cut open on the left and right sides of the sleeves. Around her middle was a pink scarf. She had a short blue skirt, turquoise and green stockings and purple boots.

On her left was a girl with brunette hair which curled at the bottom and hung a little past her shoulders loosely. She has two eye colors. One is brown while the other is green. Her outfit was that of a simple turquoise top which curled around her shoulders and bellybutton. She wore a long pink skirt with turquoise and green stockings and purple boots. On the right of the first girl was an Asian girl with grey eyes and black hair that was in a bob cut, similar to Will's. Her outfit was that of a short sleeved, belly revealing, turquoise T-shirt with two cloth turquoise bracelets which covered both of her lower arms. She wore pink pants with a sort of cord around her middle. She had blue and green socks and she wore purple tennis shoes. And on her right was a African-American girl with a little lighter skin tone. She had brown eyes and had black hair that went a little past her shoulder blades. Her outfit was that of a short sleeved, belly revealing pink shirt and a pair of slim fitting turquoise pants which encircled her bellybutton. Her socks were turquoise and green and she wore purple ballerina-like shoes. In her curling hair was a small tiara which kept her hair out of her face.

"Who are you?", the Latino girl said as she formed a ball of energy. "And where did you come from?"

"I think it's safe to say the she's the leader.", Irma said.

"We come in peace.", Will said stepping forward.

"Wait a minute!", the Asian girl said getting a good look at Will. "Will?"

"How do you know me?", Will questioned.

"That can't be Will, Georgi!", the African-American girl said. "Will's twenty-five!", she said surprising Will.

"But she looks just lik her!", Georgi said before looking at Angelo. "And he looks like Angelo."

"How do you know me?", Angelo asked before the girl with orange, russet colored hair walked up to him.

"Hey! He does look a lot like Angelo!", the orange, russet colored hair said.

"And you are?", Angelo asked.

"The names, Ehren.", she said as she shook Angelo's hand. "Who are you?"

"Angelo Vanders.", Angelo said before pointing to Will. "And she is Will Vandom."

"Okay. Now I'm confused.", the brunette said. "They say that they're Will and Angelo, but the Will and Angelo we know are older."

"I got it!", the African-American girl said. "They're from that other timeline the Oracle told us about!"

"You mean the ones she said that were coming to help us out with Fire and his crew?", the Asian girl questioned.

"Yeah!", the African-American girl said.

"Okay! Can we get to the introductions before we go any futher?", Eric asked.

"Oh! Sorry.", the Latino girl said as she stepped forward. "My name is Natasha. I am Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and the Energy Guardian."

"I'm Georgi.", the Asian girl said introducing herself. "I'm the Air Guardian.

"I'm Edeline.", the brunette said. "And I'm the Earth Guardian."

"Ehren's the name!", the girl with orange, russet colored hair said proudly. "Being the Water Guardian the game!", said added before walking over to the African-American girl. "And this one is our little firecracker, Ilana.", she teased as she played with Ilana's tiara.

Ilana then swatted Ehren's hand away and gave her a glare to which Ehren gave her a cheesy smile.

"Oh, I like her.", Irma whispered to the others impressed at Ehren's antics.

"You would.", Cornelia said. "She's just as bad as you are.", she said as Ilana turned to face them and the others.

"I am Ilana.", Ilana said introducing herself. "And I am the Fire Guardian. Please to meet you."

"Well, I'm Will.", Will said introducing herself. "I'm the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar in our timeline and the Energy Guardian."

"I'm Hay Lin.", Hay Lin said introducing herself. "And I'm the Air Guardian.

"I'm Taranee.", Taranee said introducing herself. "And I'm the Fire Guardian.

"I'm Irma.", Irma said introducing herself. "And I'm the Water Guardian.", she said as she stood next to Cornelia. "And this is Corny!"

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said while glaring at Irma who gave her a playful smirk.

"Oh, I like her.", Ehren whispered to her fellow Guardians.

"You would.", Ilana said. "She's as bad as you are."

"I'm Cornelia.", Cornelia said introducing herself. "And I'm the Earth Guardian."

"I'm Peter.", Peter said introducing himself.

"The name's Stephen.", Stephen introducing himself

"My name's Eric.", Eric introducing himself

"I'm Matt.", Matt introducing himself.

"You already know this, but I'm Angelo.", Angelo introducing himself.

"So, why aren't you five in your Guardian forms?", Natasha asked.

"Because we don't have the Heart with us.", Will said. "Turns out that if we were to bring the Heart with us, the powers may cancel each other out. Even though our Heart is the same as your Heart. It's a timeline thing."

"I guess that makes sense.", Georgi said.

"So, if you don't have your Heart with you, how are you going to be able to help us out?", Edeline questioned.

"And what about the guys with you?", Ehren asked. "If your Angelo is a Guardian Decendent, like ours is, then that's okay. But what can the others do?"

"We may not have the Heart with us, but we have a few tricks up our sleeves.", Cornelia said.

"Such as...?", Natasha questioned.

The girls and guys then raised their wristbands in front of them.

"Legend Form!", all ten of them said.

"Waves of the Leviathan!", Irma and Peter said.

"Flames of the Phoenix!", Taranee and Angelo said.

"Strenght of the Griffin!", Cornelia and Stephen said.

"The Winds of Pegasus!", Hay Lin and Eric said.

"Power of the Thunderbird!", Will and Matt said.

Just then Irma and Peter's wristbands glowed blue as they were covered in balls of water, while Taranee and Angelo's wristbands glowed red as a ball of fire covered them. Then, Hay Lin and Eric's wristbands glowed voilet as a funnel of air formed around them, and Cornelia and Stephen's wristband's glowed green as the sand around then spun up around them. And finally, will and Matt's wristbands glowed white as a ball of energy covered them. Seconds later, the elements that surrounded them, dropped showing them in their Legend forms.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What's that?", Ehren questioned in amazement.

"These are our Legend Forms.", Angelo said. "Me and Taranee weild the powers of the Phoenix."

"While me and Will weild the powers of the Thunderbird.", Matt said.

"Me and Irma weild the powers of the Leviathan.", Peter said.

"While me and Hay Lin weild the powers of the Pegasus.", Eric said.

"And me and Cornelia weild the powers of the Griffin.", Stephen said.

"Okay.", Ilana said. "Now that's cool!"

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said.

"So, can you take us to the Oracle.", Will asked. "We need to know what's going on here."

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Cause all we know is that, Fire and his allies are causing trouble on their homeworld."

"You can say that again.", Georgi said as she and the other Guardians guided them inside of the fortress. "They won't stop until they take over Erutana."

"Well, we're here to help you in anyway we can.", Matt said.

"Thanks.", Edeline said. "We can use all the help we can get."

"Hey! I just realised something!", Hay Lin said getting everyones' attention..

"What?", Irma asked.

"If you take the first letter of this world's Guardians' names, it spells G.E.N.I.E.! It's like how our's spells W.I.T.C.H.!"

"Hey! You're right!", Eric said.

"Will said the same thing when we first met her and Angelo.", Georgi said the Main Hall of the fortress. "Well, our Will and Angelo that is."

"I see you have arrived.", a familiar voice said getting their attention. "And you've met the Guardians."

Everyone looked to see Yan Lin, well this timeline's Yan Lin, standing next to the Viewing Pool with a kind smile on her face.

"Welcome to our Kandrakar. I am the Oracle.", Yan Lin said introducing herself. "We have much to talk about."

**To be continued in: _Beast of Legand-Book VI: The Power of the Five_**

**A/N: Well, our heroes are in the other timeline and have met the Guardians there as well as the Oracle, who is none other than Yan Lin. What does she have to tell them? And will our heroes be able to help in the fight? Of course they will! Question is, how will it all turn out? And what surprises are in store for them? Find out what happens in the next story:**

_**Beast of Legand-Book VI: The Power of the Five**_

_**I'd also like to thank TTigerz for use of her G.E.N.I.E. charcters! Thatnk you TTigerz!**_

**Please review.**


End file.
